Meghan Chambler (TV Series)
Meghan Chambler, also known as Meg, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the granddaughter of David, the daughter of Lilly and the niece of Tara. She later bonds with The Governor, who treats her like his own daughter. She remains a symbol of his reformation. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Meghan's life before or as the outbreak began. Apart from that she had a grandfather, David, and that her father left the family three and a half years before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Meghan is living with her mother, aunt, and terminally-ill grandfather in an apartment holed up from walkers. She spends most of her time playing backgammon with her grandfather. Season 4 "Live Bait" Meghan is first seen watching The Governor from a window, The Governor attempts to search for her in which he is held at gunpoint by her aunt, Tara and is revealed to have been hiding with her grandfather, David, mother, Lily and Tara. After being formally introduced, Meghan begins playing with David. When The Governor is receiving first aid from Lily, Meghan asks The Governor why he uses an eye-patch where he jokingly replies he's a pirate, but soon explains that he was hurt protecting someone. When The Governor returns from an errand requested by David he begins to teach Meghan how to play chess and even draws on an eye-patch on one of the kings calling it The Governor. After David's death from his lung cancer Meghan is taken to his room where he soon reanimates and nearly bites Tara but is stopped by The Governor's intervention. Meghan evidently traumatized by this grows to fear The Governor and runs from him whenever they're in the same room. When the four leave to find a safer place they make a stop to camp and when Lily asks Meghan to join them when they're eating she instead stays where she is, simply looking at her mother in silence. After leaving the truck the four soon walk into a group of walkers, everyone begins to flee while Meghan instead hesitates, The Governor is able to convince her to run into his arms where he begins to lead the others out of the woods but The Governor soon falls into a dugout pit with several walkers who The Governor single handedly kills, it is this time he reassures Meghan nothing will harm her. "Dead Weight" Meghan is first seen playing chess with The Governor, and she struggles to figure out her next move. She asks him why he never lets her win. The Governor explains that, "that wouldn't be winning." She asks if she is bad and The Governor reassures her that she is not. She is seen eating dinner with her family, Brian and Caeser. She later bears witness with the rest of the camp at the news of Martinez' death and the temporary election of Pete as the new leader. Later that night, Brian attempts to leave the camp with her, Lilly, Tara and Alisha but their way is blocked by some walkers stuck in the mud, so they return to camp. Meghan is later seen playing tag with Tara. She chases Tara, but eventually loses her. Meghan then sees a pair of feet behind a sheet that was being hung up to dry and she assumes it is her aunt. She pulls the sheet aside to reveal that the feet belongs to a walker, which chases her and grabs her foot. Tara attempts to pull the walker off, but eventually The Governor shoots the walker before it could grab Meghan. She runs to Lilly and cuddles with her. "Too Far Gone" Before going out to battle the prison, The Governor visits Meghan while she is playing in the mud. He talks with her a while before promising to return later that day. He embraces her fondly, and they share a laugh at the mud she transferred onto his jacket. Sometime later while she is still playing in the mud, Meghan calls for her mother, saying that an object she's digging up is too heavy. When Meghan finally pulls out the object (a sign), a walker emerges out of the mud and bites her on the shoulder before she has time to get away. Lilly shoots the walker but the damage is already done. Meghan subsequently dies from the wound in her neck and a devastated Lilly proceeds to take her daughter to the prison. Lilly arrives at the prison, having just witnessed Brian beheading Hershel and carries a deceased Meghan to him. The Governor and Lilly stare at each other in grief and shock before he takes Meghan in his arms and then with little remorse, shoots her in the head to prevent her from reanimating. It is with the death of Meghan that The Governor returns to his full tyrannical self and gives the order that brings about the end of the prison, "KILL THEM ALL!" Death Killed By *Zombies (Alive) After Meghan finishes digging up a sign that says "WARNING: FLASH FLOOD AREA", a walker emerges from the mud and bites her on the shoulder. After being bitten, Meghan dies in her mother's arms. *The Governor (Before Reanimation) Lilly carries Meghan to the prison, where The Governor is completely unaffected by her death. He quickly pulls out his gun and shoots her in the head before she is able to reanimate. Relationships David Chambler Meghan and David were very close before and after the outbreak. They would often play board games together among other things. Meghan is the most devastated when David dies from lung cancer and is killed after reanimation. Lilly Chambler Meghan and her mother Lilly are close, mainly because she is still young. When Meghan is bitten and killed by a walker, she is devastated and cannot shoot her in the head so she takes her body to The Governor. Tara Chambler Meghan and Tara are also close, whom Meghan calls "Aunt Tara". In the episode "Dead Weight," the two are playing tag, and when a walker attacks Meghan, Tara tries to save her. Tara loved her niece very much, and was saddened to see her dead body at the prison attack. She still misses her, as indicated when she mentions Meghan while telling her story to people. Philip Blake Meghan's first real contact with Philip was when she "watched" him. She asks him what happened to his eye, agreeing that it will be their secret. He jokingly says that he was a pirate, but soon informs her that he tried to protect someone. Later, he is seen teaching her how to play chess. When Philip is forced to kill David in front of her, she stops talking to him and is clearly afraid of being around him. She later overcomes this when the group is on run, when they fall in the walker pit, he selflessly kills all the walkers to defend her, saying he'll never let anything happen to her. It has been clear that Meghan makes Philip think about his late daughter Penny, and he is now determined to protect her no matter what. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Live Bait" *"Dead Weight" *"Too Far Gone" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Children Category:Martinez' Camp Category:Deceased Category:TV Series